Más Frío que el Hielo
by Nagase Kai -w
Summary: La idea de este Fic es abarcar toda la historia Rusa! owo Es algo cruel u u. Espero les guste!


La idea para este Fics es abarcar toda la historia Rusa. Quise hacer un capítulo para cada etapa, pero no me ha sido posible u u, lo siento. Así que serán más capítulos.

**Crónica de un Nacimiento**

Ese día decidió embarcar de polizonte en un gran barcoque llegó a destino hacia ya unos días. Por lo general, estos aguardaban un tiempo antes de partir, así que muchos aprovechaban para tratar de escabullirse dentro y tener un techo.

Esa fue la primera vez en mucho tiempo que visitaba un puerto, así que se sentía nostálgico y perdido. No había sido difícil entrar, pues en la noche nadie cuidaba el puerto. Decían hacerlo, pero preferían perder su tiempo en otras cosas, ha malgastar la vida en un barco que no les llevaría a ningún lado.

Encontrar un lugar dentro donde pasar la noche tampoco fue difícil. Las habitaciones de los marineros eran perfectas para dormir. Pero cuando entró, no estaba solo; alguien más había escogido ese barco.

Una gran mujer alzó la mirada cuando lo escuchó entrar. Usualmente intimidaba a las personas, apenas era un adolescente, pero su altura y peso sobrepasaban los censos; el echo de que tampoco sonriera no ayudaba.

"Buenas Noches". La mujer habló muy seria, pero de pronto sonrió.

"Buenas Noches".

Ninguno de los dos traía mucho. Aun que las cosas de la mujer estaban desperdigadas a su alrededor. "Si quieres bebe un poco" señaló una jarra a su lado "Pero si traes algo, comparte".

"Muchas Gracias" sonrió de forma amable, con las pocas fuerzas que le quedaban "Pero ahora sólo quiero descansar".

Se movió torpemente hacia uno de los cuartos, mientras arrastraba su bolsa, jadeando las últimas bocanadas de aliento que le quedaban. Tras esa puerta dejó lo único que llevaba y se desvistió del sobretodo que lo había abrigado todo el viaje, pero ahora le daba demasiado calor. Así, arrastró los pies hasta golpear con la madera de la cama y se dejó caer, escuchado el crash de las maderas... pero ya nada importaba. Al fin podría dormir.

Cerró los ojos, pero su mente se llenó de imágenes. Trató de ahuyentarlas, pero el levantarse y tomar su bolsa para buscar algo que beber sería un esfuerzo imposible para él. Su mente estaba llena de palabras e historias que lograron darle jaqueca durante días enteros. Ahora sólo quería descansar.

El hombre que cuidaba de él, se había sentado una mañana, poniendo un gran libro frente a sus ojos. Pero él ni siquiera sabía leer su idioma y aquellas hojas estaban escritas en otras letras y en algo que llamó Latín.

Ivan se mantuvo callado, mientras aquel hombre tomaba el libro y comenzaba a leer. Por sus oídos pasaron palabras que no comprendía, pero a las que les prestó atención. Habiendo terminado el libro completo, que ya sea dicho de paso, era muy alto y en hojas muy finas, el hombre lo apoyo nuevamente en la mesa, girándolo hacia Ivan. Le abrió el libro en la primer página, donde sólo estaba el título, con letras doradas y el chico movió sus labios. Había recordado de memoria la primer frase que aquel hombre profirió y ahora la repetía tal cual la había escuchado, sin errores ni faltas.

Sin gran alevosía, con un "bien" murmurado, el hombre siguió a la siguiente página en la que figuraban unos números y algunas letras. Esta vez, el pequeño se encogió en su lugar, tartamudeando uno por uno los números, haciendo a un lado las letras. Hizo su esfuerzo, pero incluso el haber recordado la primer frase fue inútil.

"Lee" ordenó aquel hombre ¿Pero como iba a hacer algo imposible? El niño no tuvo más que admitir, algo que el mayor sabía muy bien y su voz temblaba, mientras le decía que no sabía lo que había en esas hojas. La respuesta fue un silencio gélido, que le dio tiempo de cerrar los ojos y tratar de alejar su mente, pero el golpe que recibió fue tan fuerte que lo echó al piso, con la silla detrás: una enorme silla de roble.

Así como cayó, volvió a ponerse de pié y acomodar su silla. El hombre le leyó esa parte en voy alta, señalándole cada letra e Ivan debió memorizar una vez más aquello. Ahora sabía como pronunciar dos páginas... y aun faltaban todas las demás. De la misma forma, terminó todo el libro. Así aprendió a leer Latín.

Los recuerdos de su enseñanza, volvieron pesadillas los sueños de esa noche; como dragones alargados que surcaban en recovecos oscuros. Pero no importa cuanto embellezcamos esta historia, en ella sólo hay sombras.

Sólo diremos que, fue la fatiga y el dolor, quienes realmente lograron apagar su mente por unos momentos. Tenía hambre, sueño y tal vez enfermedad, mas él ya no era cociente de cuantas pestes acosaban a su cuerpo. Sólo sabía que al final logró dormirse.

Ivan no volvió a despertar, hasta que su cuerpo tuvo fuerzas para moverse. Pocas veces regresaba a la conciencia, pero siempre la agonía lo arrastraba con él, invitándolo a un sueño profundo.

Finalmente, había logrado huir de ella y ahora abría los ojos una vez más. Recordaba claramente que se había embarcado... y cada una de las veces que despertó; siempre una sombra lo alimentaba o le daba de beber, pero otras veces le gritaba. La silueta cambió de rostro y de nombre, se presentó un número de veces que si no recuerda.

Pero eso a Ivan no le importaba. Con urgencia hurgó en el cuarto con la mirada, descubriendo con terror que se encontraba en su antiguo cuarto. Ahí donde nació, donde residió y donde estudio. Por su mente, que hacía tiempo había dejado de ser la de un niño, se cruzaron suerte de pensamientos, pero todos de decepción ¿De qué valió huir tanto tiempo? ¿Para qué despertó?

-Ha despertado, señor.

Ivan no comprendió a quien hablaban, hasta que no vió a nadie más en su cuarto, que la decrepita imagen de una mujer. Ella estaba echada en la silla donde su madre le había dado de mamar, donde recibió sus clases y los golpes por los que huyó. Y ahora, por primera vez en su existencia, alguien se dirigía hacia él con respeto, sentado en su lugar.

La mujer compartió con él comida, agua y una conversación. Dijo llamarse _Moscú_ y haber estado cuidando de él durante un tiempo, no pudo darle nombre de los otros que entraron a ese cuarto, pero parecía muy segura de su nombre.

_Continuará_...

**Histórico**:

El fic empieza con el comienzo del Principado de Moscú:

A diferencia de su líder espiritual, el Imperio bizantino, Rusia, bajo el liderazgo de Moscú, pudo revivir y organizar su propia guerra de la reconquista, subyugando finalmente a sus enemigos y anexando sus territorios perdidos. Después de la caída de Constantinopla en 1453, la Rusia moscovita queda como el único estado cristiano más o menos funcional en la frontera de Europa Oriental, adquiriendo así el derecho de reclamar la sucesión al legado del Imperio romano de Oriente. Todavía bajo el dominio de los mongolo-tártaros, el ducado de Moscú comenzó a afirmar su influencia en Rusia Occidental en el principio del siglo XIV. El resurgimiento espiritual, apoyado por la Iglesia Ortodoxa y San Sergio de Rádonezh, ayudó al ducado de Moscú a derrotar a los mongolo-tártaros en la Batalla de Kulikovo en 1380.

Ivan IV "El Terrible" (1530 – 1584) pone fin al control de los invasores, consolidando regiones cercanas bajo el dominio de Moscú. Es el primero en tomar el título de "Gran Duque de Todas las Rusias".

PLZ! Dejen RWs owo


End file.
